What do you mean!
by ForeverDoll
Summary: Crack writing. Link an Sheik have an intersting time ahead of themselves


What do you mean (Sheik X Link)

Chapter one.

It was a normal day in Hyrule field. Link was sitting by the lake just sleeping when a person ,very carefully, walk up to the elf making sure that there shadow wouldn't pass over of the sleeping elf. The person had the most form fitting outfit, the most lovely pier of red eyes and a turban to keep the hair out of its face and from people seeing the bottom half of its face. The only person this could be is the last of the sheikah – Sheik.

"Sheik are you sure that he's ready to know your feelings and that I don't love him?" Princess Zelda ask softly.

"Yes and I'm sure he wants to know about his prophesy that all the men in his family, every 3 generations..." The sheikah boy softly said.

"Well if you think he's ready then I trust you Sheik." With that said Zelda turn and walked a way.

"My hero its time you woke up, come on my little hero wake up." Sheik said while shaking the blond elf. As link began to wake (or so sheik thought) he rolls right into the lake *splash* link came up sputtering and cursing like Ganondorf when he gets beaten by Link.

"Goddammit how I end up in the fucking lake." While Link continued to curs, Sheik was laughing his skinny sheikah ass off at the wet blond. That's when link notices the other blond still laughing has ass off.

"OMFG, SHEIK IS THAT YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? MIFFASE AM EFFYIN? ESBASNAPA NAS CLANA COOCOO DEER SASAUP AN ESTANNITO CAN THAT'S ME SASSNAPI EN FIN SHIS A SNAPA? (German crocodile song)" the rest of the questions were muffled by the hand on his mouth.

"Link breath. Yes its me, I'm here because there are somethings I need to tell you about your family's history and your future, and yes I am fine, now if I remove my hand will you promise not to bombard me with questions okay?" With a qiuk nodd of his head Sheik slowly removed his hand only to be pulled into a hug _'oh shit it may already have started and I haven't come in time (no pun intended) to explan to the hero of time!_' but luck was on his side today because link let go and smiled happly to see his frined.

"So what do you have to tell me about my history and my future Sheik?" _'Well there goes asking any questions.'_ Sheik thought to himself.

"Well link the Sages have kept a secret that they know about your family, at least the men, for ever 3 generations have to... Well I don't know how your going to handle this, but here goes, your able, well get, ummm, pregnant, but on top of all that your family males for every 3 generations have to well mate with a, ummm, a *cough*, ummm, sheikah." when Sheik looked up, Link was starring at him like he was crazy.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN GET PREGNANT? AND THAT I HAVE TO BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD? WHAT WILL ZELDA THINK OF ME?"

"Link, Zelda already knows she came here with me will you were asleep but left when I was about to wake you, now will you calm down, its normal, everyone of the sages know about this little prophesy, now will you take off your legions sow so I can check something?" as Link starred at him, he slowly began to take off his legions well blushing like a teenage girl.

"Okay. Link lay down and pull your tunic up, so I can check you over." As Link pulled his tunic up Sheik got down low and gently take Links member in his hand and gave it a good squeeze, then giving his balls the same treatment. But then Link felt something pressing right behind his balls and in front of his anus.

'What the heck is he doing down there?!? ` Link thought to himself. When Sheik pulled his hand back it was covered in a clear liquid substance.

"Just as I thought your not ready to receive me yet don't worry I will not try anything with out you agreeing my little elf."

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! (Sheik X Link) Chapter two

After checking Link to see how he was handling, feeling, and cumming along, (pun defiantly intended), he decided to take him home to rest and to tell him the rest of the information since it was getting dark.

"Now Link you have to be calm about this while I ,every couple of days, will have to check to see if you're ready to be mated but till then your probably going to need to have things that you normally wouldn't, like me sucking you off, giving you a hand job, stuff like that. So Link any questing? Other then `can I still go out with girls`, or `what about Zelda? `Because those questions are no & she has a fiancés."

And that's when he looked up at Link to see that he looked like he had just seen Ganondorf doing one of the following A.) Doing a striptease, B.) Naked, or C.) Having sex with someone. "Link you okay? Link? Hyrule to link can you hear me?" After about three or four minuets of Sheik trying to get Links attention he just got feed up and did something that was going to wake him up and then get punched or have Link screaming like craze at him. He kisses him right on the mouth.

"SHEIK WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?! And what do you mean you have to 'check how I'm `cumming a long` Sheik I know we're friends and all but I don't like you that way. So why don't we forget `bout this, `kay?" Link ask with that naive innocent look he has. But when he saw that Sheik gave him that `ya right` look so he know that it was useless to try and beg.

"Link I really like how you are trying to be positive about this, or I will have to call Zelda to tell you to get over her or have me live miserably for the rest of my life **sniff** so I guess I'll just **sniff **leave and live the rest of my life a lonely boy and you and some **sniff** girl can live h-h-happily –." Sheik couldn't finish the rest of the sentence for he broke down and bawled like a baby and dropped to his knees in front of Link.

"Oh sheik I-"Link tried to say but was cut off by Sheik.

"No, I understand **sob** why would you don't want someone like **sob** me as a lov...lover **sob** I'm a male, so **sob **how bout you go see some girl or** sob **someone like that an-d I'll just **sniff ,sob** get out of your life then" As Sheik began to go to the door Link solidly grabs his arm and turns Sheik a rounded to face him.

"Sheik I'm sorry but this is all new to me and I over reacted, so I guess I could go along with you and stuff" By now though Sheik had tried and wipe a way some of his tiers but didn't do all that well since they were flowing still but not as bad.

"**sniff** Really Link **sniff** you would **sniff** be with me?" As link nod his head and wiped a way the tiers he pulled Sheik into a hug and just held him there until he stop crying.

* * *

It's old... So very old.. Most likely dead-er than dead.... But hey-hey you get to see it.. Yay~ look at the carp I've done at like three A.M.


End file.
